Strawberry Wine
by nutin-but-JD
Summary: The sequel to Everybody Loves Chocolate. The chapters are short!
1. Proposal

"Oompa 369, what is it?" The small oompa stood there looking up at me with a little smile.

"Chocol needs you in the kitchen; he is having trouble with the raspberry crème filling again."

"I thought I told him…" I walked into the kitchen where Wonka sat on a chair half his size.

"Wine?"

"Thank you." I went into the back room.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Wonka, but you know how much trouble I have with raspberry crème."

"Don't worry about it."

I took a sip of the wine. It was strawberry wine, the best and most expensive wine there is. Wonka only served it for special occasions.

"What's the occasion, Chocol?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only make raspberry crème truffles for special occasions. What is it?"

"No occasion…"

Something was going on, I knew it. Chocol was making raspberry crème truffles and Wonka was serving me strawberry wine.

Once I was finished with helping Chocol, I went out to Wonka. "What's the occasion?"

"Why, it's Valentine's Day! Have you forgotten?"

I felt really stupid now. "Oh, yes! I did forget, with work and all."

"I almost did too, but I thought to myself, 'Valentines Day comes once every year, and it hasn't come yet.' So I went and asked oompa 3840 when it was, and he said it was today." He pulled out a box. "Here, happy Valentines Day."

I opened it, and it was the 'W', only it was made of gold. "Thank you." I sat and examined it a bit. It was studded with small diamonds, which sparkled in the light of the room. My eyes were wide.

"Bridget, the lights turned to a pale, dim, somewhat moonlight-like glow. Wonka got down on 1 knee to do this, and he took off his hat. Looking up at me with a slight smile he continued. "Will you…" before he could finish, Chocol came shooting out and said,

"Marry him!"


	2. My Friend Katie

I couldn't say no to him, it was too hard. I had to accept it.

"Trust me Bridget. I will give you anything your heart desires. No matter what the cost, I will get it for you. You don't have to work for me either; you can just sit around if you like."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." His face looked rather hopeful.

"Yes, I will." He let out a sigh of relief, and so did I.

whew "Good." He got up off of the floor and put the ring on my finger. I felt like I was going to faint, but it soon passed and I was OK. All I could do was smile at him.

I went back to my room, completely flustered by what had just happened. As I sat there on my bed, I wondered what my wedding day would be like. What would I wear? What would be served? I had to figure these things out; I was the bride after all.

I went to the very top level of the building and went up a ladder. I was now on the roof. I went over to a smokestack-looking thing and opened the top. I climbed inside and went down the chute into my private little 'apartment'. Not even Wonka knew about it, which was very difficult for me to hide.

I picked up the phone and dialed it. "Hello? Hi Katie, could you come over? I have to talk to you."

Knock, Knock

"I'll get it!"

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Just come on, we need to talk!" we went up and through the chute down into the 'apartment'.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all. I think my life is going to get a lot better actually. I don't think it's bad at all."

"Girl, you're glowing, what is it?"

I held out my hand. "Look what I got."

"A ring? Why would… WHOA! You and…"

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?"

"Congratulations. I'm real happy for you."

"Thank you, I'm happy too."

"We need to plan the wedding!" she jumped up and down.

"I know, that's why I called you over here. What should I wear?"

"Well, I think you should wear lavender. It seems appropriate, doesn't it? White seems too plain, too traditional. It should suit a Wonka wedding, completely unpredictable."


	3. A Strange Night

That night, when I was getting ready for bed, I thought I should go say goodnight to Wonka. I put my robe on, and started to his room.

I heard humming. It was him, not another oompa loompa. He was always in bed at this time, or at least in his room.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Ah, good evening my little turtledove. How may I assist you?"

I smiled at him calling me his 'little turtledove', and at the fact that he called me his. "Well sir, I was just going to your room to tell you goodnight, and to thank you again. What are you still doing up?"

"For the same reason you are, except not for the _exact _same reason because I can't really tell myself goodnight. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh, yes of course sir. And… thank you for thinking about telling me goodnight."

"Well, since you are my fiancée, I will be doing a lot of that." He started walking, and I followed. He turned around, surprised. "You followed me."

"Well, it didn't seem like you were done talking. I'm sorry, I will go back to my room." I turned to walk away, but he caught me by the sash of my robe.

"I don't mind, won't you come in?" he opened the door to his room to me.

"Well, I'm really tired…" he still hadn't let go.

"Don't worry; you don't have to stay long." As he walked in, he pulled me with him. Not forcefully, just enough to make me go with him.

He shut the door behind us and then let go. "Here." More wine.

"But isn't it a little late for…"

"Not really, but if you don't want any, that's ok." He set the bottle down. This was strange. He wasn't acting normal. He seemed so… off. He would never treat me like this would he? Maybe it was different since we were engaged. I looked over to a silver tray with only 2 chocolates left. That's what was wrong, he had too much chocolate! It was his own special recipe, made especially for those who want to get lucky on Valentine's Day, or any day for that matter.

"I think you've had too much chocolate sir, no offence."

"Oh, now how could you offend me with that beautiful voice of yours? You could say anything and it would sound like the coo of a dove." Oh, how sweet! No, I couldn't fall for it! I had to snap out of it!

"What's wrong?" he came up to me. "I won't hurt you, you know that."

I ran for the door, this was too weird. When I went to open it, it wouldn't open. "Dang it!"

"It's locked. I'm the only one who can open it. You're stuck in here. Don't worry though, we're gonna have a lot of fun."


	4. A Musical Mood

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't get away from him! It not like I hadn't thought about this happening, but I never really prepared myself. "I don't want to though!"

"Oh, of course you do. You know it." He gracefully sat down on his bed, and put his arms behind him, propping himself up.

"Cant you just let me go?"

"No, I can't actually. Not until I…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I couldn't listen to this, it would actually make me want to and I couldn't let that happen.

"Well will you at least take your robe off? Please?" He gave me rather puppy-like eyes. I didn't want to say no! But I had to, didn't I? This was wrong wasn't it? It was just my robe, what could it hurt?

"You promise you won't go ballistic on me?"

"Well I can't guarantee…" I started to untie it, but the knot was too tight. "Here, need help?" he was at my side within a split second.

"AH! NO! I don't, thank you very much!" I finally got it undone and whipped the robe at him. "There! Happy!" He stood there, his mouth gaping wide. "Stop it! You can't possibly think that this… never mind, you've had like 3 boxes of chocolate."

"Want some?" He tossed a piece at me. It looked so good! I wanted to eat it so badly, I couldn't stand it.

"Take it back."

"No, you want it. Go ahead, it won't hurt you, it will just make you more comfortable."

"Considering the circumstances, a little too comfortable." He walked over to a radio, where he flipped about 5 switches to make it work. 'Toxic' began to play, and I became rather afraid of this.

"Your favorite."

"What?" how did he know that?

"It fits too. Just listen to it; you know how it makes you react."

"Turn it off or I will!" he went and stood directly in front of the radio.

"Make me." Oh, he was good.

"NOOOOO!" I couldn't take it anymore! I had to do something!

"Ok, ok, here. Try this." He flipped another switch and it switched to 'LaLa'. That was worse. Well, all I know is his big plan of seduction was beginning to work on me. I had no idea what to do in this situation, but at this point I didn't really care. "My other favorite."

"I know."

"Would you like to see me dance?" what was I saying!

"You know me too well."

I began to dance for him. I didn't know how to dance before this, but I could feel that I was actually doing it. I could see it in his eyes; this is how I could seduce him. He went down on his knees, as if it was weighing him down. "What the heck." I took the chocolate and ate it whole, I didn't bite it.

"There you go." It became easier to dance for him as the chocolate took over my mind. I wanted him now. I never knew this kind of want, but now I did. It was a strong, passionate wanting that ate away at you until you broke down. But I have to admit, it felt really good.

"Come here." Wow, this was fun!


	5. The First Kiss

Yes, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I knew what I _wanted _to do, but I couldn't do that.

Suddenly, he took me and began to dance with me. He dipped me, causing my hair to brush the floor. He held me in that position and I knew what he wanted to do. A kiss was not a bad thought, but it was too late. He flung me up, which caused me to spin very rapidly. I noticed he wasn't holding onto me anymore, I was freely spinning now. I ran into the wall, where I fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Never felt better." I shot up and did some dancing myself. I couldn't dip him, but what I did was good enough. Even though _I _was dancing with _him_, he took me again and spun me inside and out.

He spun me in one more time, but held me. "Now kiss me." What!

"Wait, I…" I was too late, that's what I was.

Wow, as far as I could tell, he was a good kisser… but I had never been kissed really. But, I had to draw the line somewhere. He put one arm around me, and I had to stop. It was obvious that his chocolate high was at its peak. He didn't want to stop, and he went for it again. I had to run away. He came after me, and this time I smacked him as hard as I could.

"There, kiss that."

He took a step back, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry." There was a bright red handprint on his left cheek, right where I wanted it to go. He took out a remote looking device and pressed a button. The door opened, and I took this advantage and ran out.

I returned to my room and lied down on my bed. I was tired, and I wanted to sleep. I was very upset, and I needed to get some sleep. Maybe I would feel better in the morning.

The clock read 1:00 PM. How did the night and morning go so fast? I got up and got dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Chocol with a worried look on his face. "What is it? Crème not working again?"

"No, I'm worried about Mr. Wonka. He hasn't been out of his room all day. What do you suppose is wrong with him? Did he look sick last night?"

"Oh no! I have to go." I ran to his room. I opened the door and looked inside. "Mr. Wonka?" he just sat there, not moving. "Look, about last night…"

"I'm so sorry, you don't even know. I feel really bad. As your fiancé, I should respect you. Last night was not a good example of that. I really am sorry."

"I know, your chocolate is very potent when it comes to that. I understand that you had a little bit too much."

"No, I didn't. I just made it look like it, I didn't have any." I took a step back.

"Whoa, don't get too close there."

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to show you how much I care about you. I don't know how else to do it. I hardly even know what I was doing then."

"Oh, that's so sweet! You know something? I'm not really mad at you; I just don't want you to do that again. Ok?"

"Yes, anything. I just don't want you to hate me." He looked so sad!

"I don't hate you… oh, its ok Mr. Wonka, don't be sad. Come here…" I held him like he had held me in the past, in that gentle, comforting way that had to cheer you up. I could sense that it was helping.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you." That's the best thing I have ever heard.


	6. Factory Inspection

As I sat in my secret place, I thought about my dress. I had always wanted to wear a beautiful gown someday, it was my dream. I then found out what to do. In the past, I could draw and design dresses, and that's what I was going to do. As I went to go get a piece of paper, the siren went off. It was factory inspection day, and I had to get out of my secret place. I got out and locked the entrance. "Sorry I'm late."

All the oompas were standing there in order. "Oompa 1?"

"Here."

"Oompa 2?"

"Here."

I hated factory inspection day, it took so long. He took half of the oompas, and I took the other half.

An hour later…

"Oompa 25,000?"

"Present."

Now it was my turn. I went a bit quicker than Wonka, which took 45 minutes. Now it was on to the physical factory inspection. We looked at every room, every machine, every piece of candy and its wrapping.

The very end inspection was for the owners. In the past, Wonka explained to me that he examined himself, since the oompa loompas were not meant for that. That meant that we were to examine each other for wardrobe and appearance. I didn't really care, but he was reluctant.

"I can't."

"It's only an appearance check, you have never minded before! Wait, does this have anything to do with last night?"

"It has everything to do with last night."

"Listen, even though it scares me to know that you had no chocolate, this is strictly for business, not pleasure. Do you understand?"

He understood, he just didn't want me to get upset. I could tell he still didn't want to do it. "Ok, I guess so."

"Alright. Wardrobe check first. Is anything missing?"

"Not that I can see."

"Good. Physical appearance is next. How is my…"

"NO! I can't do this. I just can't."

"Get a grip Wonka! I'm fully dressed, and I tried to put the makeup on lightly. I must advise you to get a hold of yourself." I started to walk away. "By the way, your physical appearance sucks!" I went back to my room.

Oh, I was so mad at him! How could he even think about that on work hours? We didn't have time for him to get all flustered when there was work to be done.

Oh no, not again! Every time I yell at someone I feel extremely guilty. I was really sorry now. The guilt would eat me alive if I didn't do something. I had to make it up to him…

I had the perfect plan to do just that.


	7. My Own Seduction

"Can you make this?" I asked oompa 70, the main sewer oompa.

"I think I can do it…" she examined the drawing. "Give me a half-hour, it'll be done."

"Thank you, oompa 70."

I returned to pick up my outfit a half-hour later.

I went to my room and got ready for what I was about to do. I put on a ton of makeup, perfume, jewelry, and of course, my custom-made dress.

I went about my business, keeping tabs on the performance of the factory.

He was coming! I ran in and sat on my bed, waiting for him to pass by.

"Mr. Wonka…"

"Coming."

"Do you have anything to do in the next… hour or so?" it would take that long just to calm him down.

He walked in. "what are you wearing!"

"It's a dress. I designed it myself, do you like it?"

"It's… he looked me up and down. "It's rather… tight."

"You don't mind, do you? Is it too short for you? Oh, I'll bet you don't like strapless dresses."

"No, I actually like them." I could see that he was kicking himself for that one.

"I was hoping so. Come in." he took a step forward. I went over and took both his hands. "No, _in_." I went behind him and locked the door. I then pointed to the bed. "Sit."

"What am I here for?" Wasn't he smarter than that?

"You're here to talk about… business." I sat next to him and flipped my legs up, crossed them, and set them down on top of his lap. "Now, where to start…" I laid back.

"How about your new wardrobe?" he put his hand on my leg, but quickly withdrew. He shook his head as if he had been hit by something.

I sat up and went to move my legs off of him, but he replaced his hand and started talking again. "You know, maybe I don't mind your new outfit."

I finally got to move. I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was really upset. Please forgive me."

"I already have."

I actually lay down on my bed, the right way, and turned my eyes into slits. "come." I smoothed the pillow next to me.

"I have to go." He went to the door.

"I locked it. What do you think of that?"

"I'm sorry about last night! I already said that! Now let me out!" I looked the other way. "Look at me! You let me out of here or else!"

I was scared now. I was afraid of him. "Ok, ok. Just please don't yell at me, I was only trying to make it up to you for getting that way earlier. I wasn't going to actually do anything. Who do you think I am?" I unlocked the door. "Now leave if you want to, see if I care."

"No, don't be upset." He was being sensitive with me. "Look, I have been really stressed out lately. I'm really sorry."

I got up and took something out of a drawer. "Here, it's my own recipe."


	8. Tranquilizer Laced Chocolate

"Wake up Mr. Wonka."

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Well, you basically showered me with kisses." My voice started to trail off, "and vice versa."

"Oh my, I remember now. Why did I fall asleep?"

"My chocolate, sir, it put you to sleep."

"I really like your dress."

"I know, you told me already." It felt strange to have him in my bed, but I didn't say anything.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually kissed you and I don't feel guilty."

"Well, I am your fiancée."

He got up and stood there for a minute. "Well, now what? There's no work to be done, so…" was he trying to get at something?

"I don't know. I'm staying right here because it's too cold outside and there's nothing else to do." He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and was silent. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Oh, here, I have been meaning to give you something."

"No more tranquilizer-laced chocolate, please."

"Don't worry, this won't put you to sleep." I went and got a piece of paper off of the table. "Here, I drew this for you."

He looked at it carefully. "This is very good, thank you."

"No problem."

The picture was him, dressed in black and white. He was standing in front of a swirly background, his hat tipped to the side only showing one of his eyes. At the top it said, 'My Fiancé'

"I wish I could draw like this. You are very talented."

"You could draw like that if you tried to."

"No I couldn't."

"Yes you could." He got himself some paper and a pencil, and began to draw. He was really working hard, and taking his time. 10 minutes later, he stopped drawing.

"Here, this is all I can do." When I looked at it, it was a very sweet picture, but… it wasn't the best I had seen.

It was 2 stick people standing in front of a factory. One had a box of chocolates, the other had nothing. One had hair down past its shoulders, the other only down to its chin. I knew it was us, and I tried not to laugh.

"You…" I held back a giggle, "draw stick people?"

He could see that I was trying not to laugh, and for the first time I saw him _really _blush. His face as red as strawberry wine, he hung his head in embarrassment. "I told you."

"Aw, don't worry; my mom could never draw either…" I paused. "Never mind." I forced this thought out of my mind. "I could teach you."

"You would do that?"

"Miss Wonka's drawing school is open for business whenever you want to learn."


	9. Chocolate Spill

"Draw a 'U' shape like this." It turned out looking like more of an unfinished o. this was going to take a while, but I really didn't mind. I enjoyed teaching, especially him. I had to help him draw it, by taking his hand and moving it into the U shape.

"Wow, its almost like magic! I can't do it, but with your help, I can."

"Ok, now draw the neck like this." I drew it, and he copied, almost perfectly. "Very good! Now you will have to wake a rough drawing of the arms." The lesson lasted an hour, and we only got to how to draw the upper body. The lesson ended because he said that his hand was getting tired.

"Miss Wonka, come quick!"

"What is it, oompa 41,296?"

"It's an emergency, come on!"

"Oh no! Get me some backup, now!" 10 more oompas came. "Ok, we have a code red! Where is oompa 8,000?"

"In the control booth, Miss Wonka."

"Ok, you know what to do! Oompa 360, come with me." We ran down the hall, the emergency siren blowing loudly. "Mr. Wonka! Get up, now!" this was the only acceptable time to yell at him.

"What is it?"

"Code red, come on we need you." We all ran back to the ever-rising lake of chocolate. It wasn't often that we had a chocolate spill; in fact this was only the second one in my entire time there. When it did happen, we had to work fast.

"What have we here?" he didn't seem alarmed at all. I ignored him and went on shouting orders to oompas here and there.

20 minutes later, the chocolate receded and the room was covered in brown, now drying chocolate. "I am very proud of you, you know."

"Why, sir?"

"You took care of that all by yourself, you didn't even need me. That was very good. Now, let me help you clean up a bit."

"No, no, I handled this, and I'll clean up. You just go back to bed."

"I'm not going to bed until I get a goodnight kiss."

"A what!"

"Come on, its not that hard now, is it?" I couldn't do that!

I took him to the door. "But all the oompas…"

"They don't mind."

"Well I do. I'm not going to kiss you in front of all of them, I'll embarrass myself."

"Well then I'll do it." He dipped me like we were dancing, and yes, he kissed me in front of all the oompas. After a second, I didn't even mind them. Once he did that, I heard a loud, high-pitched "ooooh…" coming from the oompa loompas.

"Wow. Goodnight then."

I never went to bed that night, I was busy cleaning up the chocolate. I had to scrape it off of the walls, the floor, myself, and oompa 35 whish turned into a chocolate covered oompa. When I finally went to bed, the clock read 5:00 AM, the time which Mr. Wonka was waking up.

"Hello, are we ready to start the… whoa, what happened to you?"

"I never went to bed."

"Oh, you poor thing, I'm sorry I didn't help you. Do you need help getting to sleep?"

"Well, I might."

"Here, let me help then."


	10. A Day Off

That was one of the best nights of sleep I have ever had, (or _days _of sleep, rather.) I finally woke up at 12:00. By this time, I was sure that Wonka would have forgotten about me being asleep, but I was wrong. When I opened my eyes, he was hovering over me like an eagle stalking its prey, thoroughly watching me.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, I am. Have you been here the whole time? All 7 hours?"

"Well, I was planning on it, but I was called away at 8 to help with cleanup. I was only gone for… a half hour or so. I made sure that they didn't keep me away long, in case you woke up."

"Oh, thank you. That's really sweet."

"Just like chocolate itself."

I thought about the night before, how he had put me to sleep. "Thank you for helping me last night, I wouldn't have been able to get to sleep if you hadn't helped me."

"Well, Wonka's need their sleep. If they don't get it, they are almost worthless when it comes to work. They need to be well-rested." He sat down on the end of my bed. "So, are you still tired? Because you don't have to work today you know. I don't mind. You didn't get much sleep, and I'm sure you will be tired later."

"No, I'm fine, I can work today." I got up and remembered the first time he saw me in the morning, before I had dressed properly. I didn't dare turn around; he would have that same look on his face which I hated. I went in the bathroom and got dressed, did my hair, and makeup, and walked out.

"Wow, it sure does take you a long time to get ready; it only takes me about ten minutes."

"Well, I have a few other things that I need to do to look good you know."

"I'm sure you do to look that sss… pretty." He almost just got himself deep into something he didn't want to be in.

"Ah, thank you." I could say the same thing about him, but I decided it would be too awkward. Yawn "Where to start?"

"See, you are still tired. You shouldn't work today, I'm telling you."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? No one will stay with me and keep me company."

He slightly tipped his head down so I couldn't see past the brim of his hat. "I would."

"But you have work to do."

"Not if I don't want to, I haven't taken a day off in quite a while; I think it would do me good." He picked me up and set me down on my bed. "And you will too." He laughed at it, the fact that he was actually able to pick me up and set me on my bed. I'm sure it didn't help that I had put my arm around him when he did it either.

"Ok, I guess I could lie back a little."

"Not lay back, take a day off completely. If you try to leave that bed without any good reason, I'm putting you back. You are to rest, and let me take care of everything." He went over and sat on a chair, watching my every move to make sure I didn't get up. I decided to play with him a little bit.

"Hmm hmmm hmmmmm…" I hummed and got up out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." He came over and went to pick me up. I put my arms out, ready for him to carry me back.

"Oh, I get it. You _want _me to carry you over. Well, I'll have to find something else to do instead. How about… I subtract a kiss for each time you get up without a good reason? That sounds good…" I quickly ran back to my bed.

"Ok, I'll stay right here, I promise." He didn't tell me the other end of the deal: if I went back to my bed myself, I _gained _a kiss.

"Here, let me calm you down a little…" he turned the lights down, and sat on my bed. I went to sit up, but he pushed me back. "No, don't get up. Now close your eyes…" I could sense what was coming next.

"Mr. Wonka, we have found something we think you might like to see. Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? Oh, terribly sorry sir I will leave you alone." He was speaking really fast.

"No, no, let me come and see what it is." I pulled the blanket off, "you stay there."


	11. Remembering My Mother

He was gone for a full hour. During that time, I thought about things. I looked once again at the picture he had drawn earlier, and it reminded me terribly of my mother. I had to put it away, somewhere where I wouldn't see it. I missed her.

"Alright, sorry I took so… oh my, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He looked at the picture sitting in front of me.

"Are you crying at how bad my picture is?" he tried to laugh with this, but he couldn't.

"No. I was just thinking…" a tear fell and splashed perfectly upon what was supposed to be me. "You draw exactly like my mother."

"Oh my." He didn't know what to say, or even what to do. He always knew what to do, why didn't he now? He stood there awkwardly, visibly thinking about what to do next.

I got up and ran out the door, towards his room. No, I couldn't go there, that's where I saw the murderer of my mother. Outside was always my refuge when I was very young. If I had a problem, I went outside to sit and sometimes to sing. I liked to sing, it was my way of relieving stress. I went outside and found a nice place to sit. I was full of stress, I had to relieve it.

I have so much, and yet I cry

As every day passes by

I have memories of the past

Which never leave, they seem to last.

The world around me seems to spin

And everyone else seems to win.

As I sit here, staring at the sky

There's no one here to dry my eyes.

"I'm here." He had been standing behind me the whole time. I sensed it in the back of my mind, but put it out and tried to ignore it. I wanted him to hear it, so he could know what was going on in my head.

My voice was near a whisper, due to crying. "Yes, I know."

"Would you like to talk about it?" for a moment I forgot he was my fiancé.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."

"I miss her so much. The way she used to sing to me, and care for me when I was sick or hurt. When my dad went on trips, she was there to play with me and make sure I was happy. I just wish that I had her for longer. I hardly remember her tenderness, it was so long ago."

"Here, it's ok. Look, I don't really know what to do in this situation, so excuse me if I do the wrong thing. I really do love you, which is something I thought I could never properly do. I'm not trying to take the place of your mother by any means, but I am willing to do those things for you. Maybe you are a bit too old for playing, but I will always make sure you're not bored or lonely. If you get sick or hurt I will make sure you are taken care of."

"I'm trying to let her go, I really am. I just can't, it's too hard. I just don't want to be bugging you every day because I'm upset."

"Is that why you want to forget? For me?"

"Yes. I don't want you to be annoyed."

"That's the wrong reason, if you don't mind me saying. You should do it because _you _want to, not because someone else might think differently. As long as you are willing to put it behind you, you will." He still had it; he knew exactly what to say.

"Wow, I never thought of that. Thank you." I wanted to hug him, but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea.

"It's ok, you can." He knew what I was thinking. He did that sometimes, knew what I was thinking about. I went over to him and put my arms around him, trying not to stain his jacket with my tears. He wasn't my mother, but he loved me all the same.


	12. The Sewer's Crush

"Miss Wonka, would you try this for me please?" Chocol stood beneath me, his arm outstretched with a perfectly rounded piece of chocolate.

"Of course I will! Haven't I always?" I took it from him and ate it. As soon as I did, I was overcome with a strange feeling. I instantly forgot all about the tragedy of my parents, and the pain of it was gone.

"Do you like it?" Wonka appeared out of the back room.

"Um… wow. What happened? It's… gone."

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "My recipe is specifically designed to cause a chemical reaction in the brain which temporarily relieves painful remembrances and tragedies." He sounded so professional when he said this; I had never heard that in him before.

"Oh, I see. Is there any chance that you could make more of it?"

"Of course! I have 20 more waiting to be eaten at the right time. I have perfected it now, so I can make it anytime you want it."

"You just never cease to amaze me do you? Thank you so much, you don't even know how much this is going to help me. It may even allow me to actually let go of my memories permanently." I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't because Chocol was standing there and would surely say or do something in response.

"You are always welcome." He took my hand and kissed it, which made my heart flutter slightly. That didn't happen very often anymore, since I had become so used to his presence. After this he turned and walked out the door. He liked leaving an impression when he left anyplace, even just a room, and he was very good at it.

"Ooooh, someone's got a thing for Mr. Wonka's touch." I knew Chocol would say something.

"Maybe I do. So what? I have every right to."

"I guess so."

"What do you mean?"

"Oompa 70 has a thing for him too you know. She just can't say anything because she is an oompa loompa. Most of the female oompas do. They find him handsome in some way I guess." This took me by complete surprise.

"Are you serious? Oompa 70?"

"Why do you think Mr. Wonka's suits are always perfectly tailored, and ours aren't?"

"I never thought of that. I would never think of that! She doesn't seem like she would feel that way."

"She hides it really well. She is the best secret-keeper out of all of us."

I had to go talk to her now! This was amazing! "I'm going to go talk to her, woman to… female oompa." I wasn't as good at leaving an impression as Mr. Wonka was. You had to give me credit for trying though.

I went into the main sewing room, and found her frantically sewing one of Wonka's jackets, which needed embroidery updating. "Oompa 70? May I speak with you?"


	13. Oompa 70 Has A Temper

Oompa loompas aren't violent, but I thought I was going to get hurt when I confronted her.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I'm not really going to say…"

"Tell me _now_!"

Wonka walked in right at that moment. "Oompa 70, is my… hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hello sir, your jacket is done."

"I don't really care right now! You know better than to yell at her! Now I want you to tell me what this is all about. Come on, tell me!"

She was physically trembling in fear. "W-well I… she…"

"What? She what!" he looked at me with nothing but rage in his eyes. There was never a time where I didn't see light in his eyes, but this was different. There was fire in place of the light. "What did you do!"

I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. "Look, I'm really…"

"What did you do! Oompa loompas aren't supposed to lose their temper like that! I thought you knew that! What did you do or say to make her that mad?"

I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I loved the light in his eyes, but now the fire was burning my heart. I couldn't take it. "Don't yell at me! What I did wasn't wrong! All I did was confront her on something I thought was a rumor, ok! So don't go getting mad at me and yelling all of your frustration off at me! I know you're under stress, but that's no excuse." I ran out of the room, crying like I had been shot.

I went to my room, and locked the door behind me. I, too, had been under quite a bit of stress lately, but I usually cried it off at night after everyone was asleep. I just wished I wouldn't have yelled at him. He probably hated me now; maybe he would break the engagement even.

Knock, Knock

"Go away!"

"Miss Wonka, it's Chocol."

"Hang on." I went to the door and unlocked it to find little Chocol with a depressed look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"No, he hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He's mad at me. He looked so mad, with a blazing fire in both eyes. I feel so bad. I didn't mean to make him that mad, you know? Oh no." I suddenly felt really cold. "Is it cold in here?" I began to shiver horribly.

"Miss Wonka, are you alright?"

"I don't think so, I suddenly don't feel so well." I lay down and covered up with my blanket. It wasn't helping. "Chocol, go get… never mind."

"I'll go get him."


	14. Literally Lovesick

He came almost running through the door, and nearly tripped when he went to stop. "I am so sorry Bridget." He came over and put his arms around me. "You're so cold."

"I know, I don't know w-what's wrong. I feel so cold and empty." I was shaking even more violently now. "Hold my hand Mr. Wonka." I was becoming delusional. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That light over there… its pretty."

"Don't look at it Bridget, just look away."

"But it's so pretty. Can I just go over and…"

"No, you can't." He held me back.

I felt so strange, like I was watching someone else, seeing through someone else's eyes.

"Dad, where's mom?" I was a child again.

"What?"

"Where is mom? Is she outside on the swing again?"

"She's hallucinating. What do I do?"

"I don't know sir; I think this is all caused by a high level of stress, set off by a sudden change in attitude directed towards her. For example, if someone treated her very well and suddenly turned against her in rage, it would bring this on."

"Oh no, this is all my fault! I wish there was something I could do for her. I love her so much."

"Wha… what's going on?" I was no longer a child.

"Bridget, are you ok?"

"I don't know, I feel so strange."

"I'm really sorry; I don't know what to do. I feel so bad; I didn't mean to do that. You are right; it's no excuse to say that I'm under stress. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I love you so much."

I wasn't cold anymore, I was just weak. "Say that again."

"Say what?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Bridget, you know I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would give up everything just to have you with me, that's how much I love you and care about you."

The more he said it, it seemed, the better I felt. I was re-gaining my strength now, and all I wanted was for him to hold me close to him. He usually knew when I wanted this, so he held me and let me fall into a passionate trance. "I love you too."

"Shhh, don't speak, just relax. You're gonna be alright." He started to stroke my hair with the tips of his fingers, and it put me into a gentle, wonderful sleep.


	15. An Apology Gift

When I woke up, the air was thick with the smell of chocolate. I had never smelled this chocolate before, it was different. I got up and went to the door. "Mr. Wonka?" I asked, but received no response. He did this to me often; not to scare me or freak me out, but to excite me and to spark my curiosity. It always worked that way too. "Mr. Wonka, what are you doing?" I had a big smile on my face now.

He came whipping out of the kitchen door as if dodging a bullet. "Oh, hello there. What may I do for you?" he leaned against the inside of the door, blocking the way.

I tried to reach for the door, but he held his hand out in front of me. "Ah ah ah, I don't think so."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing, now go… go run and play or something." He began to laugh. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. Oh, I've got it! There's something in my room waiting for you. Go and get it, and then…" he thought a second, "go do something else." With those as his last words, he whirled back into the kitchen and I heard a rather distinct Click of the door being locked behind him.

I went into his room and found a perfectly wrapped present, dressed in metallic silver and purple. On the small tag in rather squiggly writing it read, 'To Bridget, my favorite girl' he wasn't as good at writing as he was leaving rooms dramatically.

I didn't want to open it. It was too perfect. I touched the wrapping, and it melted under my touch. It was made of nothing but painted white chocolate, a rather thin layer at that. Even the bow on top was chocolate. How did he expect me to open it? I sat there and stared at it, wondering.

"Miss Wonka, he wants you to eat the outside first." Chocol stood there, trying not to laugh.

"But it looks so good. Did you do this?"

"Oh, no. he did it. He is a very good artist you know. He draws the best people."

"I see." I really didn't. Why had he told me that he couldn't? Why had he drawn that picture when he could draw better? There had to be a reason.

Back to the gift. It looked like it had taken a long time to paint, and I didn't want to spoil that. Maybe there was another way to get inside of it. In this factory, there was more than one way into everything.

"Oh, and by the way, in case I wasn't clear enough, he sent this note for you." He handed me a small scroll.

"Thank you. You may go now."

After the oompa had obediently left, I opened the scroll.

Bridget;

This gift was made just for you, by me. Do not let any guilt cross your mind; I want you to eat the outer part of this package. I know what you're thinking, 'It probably took him so long!' well, yes, it did, but I did it for you to eat it. Hope you like what's inside!

With Love; Willy Wonka

I tried my best to peel off the wrapping without letting it melt all over my fingers. I succeeded, and then ate it in the manner that you would eat a piece of thin paper. It was very good, actually.

Now it was on to the package itself. I opened the box and looked inside. A folded note rested on top of the tissue paper, and I took it out and read it.

My apologies for getting angry with you earlier. Please accept my token of apology, I am truly sorry.

That was so sweet! I pulled the paper back. "Oh my…" he had gone too far and he didn't have to.


	16. Chocolate Cake

I could sense his presence behind me. It was a very powerful, passionate presence, the kind that makes you turn around to face it. "You didn't have to do this you know. In fact, I'm not accepting it… er… them."

He looked troubled when I said this, the smile slowly creeping off his face. "You don't like them? I can't return them."

"No, I like them too much. I can't accept these." I really couldn't! There must have been 25 little individual diamonds in that little box, and it was too much.

"Well then I guess you won't be wanting this either." He pulled an unopened bottle of strawberry wine out from behind his back. He knew I loved it, and he was basically teasing me with it.

"Yes I do." I went to take it from him, but he pulled it back.

"Not until you accept your gift from me. You need to thank me too." A rather menacing smile came across his face. It scared me a little bit, just thinking about what might be going on in that head of his.

"Ok, I accept your gift of diamonds. Thank you so much, you didn't really have to go that far just to apologize to me." Oh, I knew that look on his face. That was the same look he had given me before in my room, as I was trying to 'seduce' him. I knew what it meant. The door was open, but I felt no need to exit through it, no need to run away.

"You are quite welcome, as always. Now, I am ready to give you your other gift, the one I was working on earlier." 2 oompa loompas carrying a cake walked in. It was heart-shaped, and had many wonderful designs on it. He didn't usually make cakes; that's why it had smelled different.

"Thank you, again." He handed me a fork as the oompas set the cake down on the dresser. I took a bite of it, and wanted the whole thing.

"It's ok; you can eat more if you like." He sat on the bed and watched me eat bite after bite. I couldn't control myself. It was like there was something in it that made me want more. Maybe he had discovered some chemical that made you feel good, because I felt as though my anxiety was gone.

"Take it from me, I can't stop."

"I'm not stopping you. You will stop eventually, once you get full."

I stopped, after a while, to find that I had eaten about a fourth of the cake. "Ok, I'm done now, you can have some." I felt embarrassed now, I had eaten a fourth of a cake using only one fork. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I turned away.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I thought you were going to eat the whole thing, but you didn't." under his breath I heard him say, "oops, that probably wasn't the best thing to say." It wasn't the best thing either. I wanted to flee the room, and I turned to do so. I couldn't though, not after all he had done for me.

There was a chemical in the chocolate; one I had known the taste of for some time. I went over, picked up my fork, and scooped up a bite of cake. I took it over and held it in front of him. "Want some?" it was getting to me now. I liked it too.

He took a bite off of the fork. "Thank you."

"Oooo" the oompas were watching from around the corner.

"Would you just stop it? So what if I love this man huh? Here, let me give you a good reason to do that." I sat on his lap and _kissed_ him. This time, I heard nothing but gasps and little squeaks from them. "There you go, now could we get a little privacy?" the oompas scurried away in haste.

"Wow, you really know how to maneuver them."

"I learn from the best."


	17. Finding My Place

If it was my choice, I would have taken the whole day off, but I couldn't. Sure, he had told me to that morning, but like I said earlier, we can never be completely off duty. In the middle of a rendezvous of sorts, oompa 903 came rushing through the door. "I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but something has happened. It's not as serious as the chocolate spill last night, but it's something you need to look at."

"Do we have to?"

This shocked me. He usually was very excited to do his job, but not this time. I giggled at the fact that it was me who was making him want to stay back. "Yes, I think we do. Come on, I'll help."

"No, you were up all night fixing a problem. It's my turn now. You stay here, I'll be back later."

"No, don't!" he was already out the door. I didn't want him to go. It felt like he wasn't coming back. Last time he said he'd be right back he was gone for hours. I had better things to do than sit and wait for him. I opened the box of diamonds and gazed at them. That was so sweet of him to do that for me just to apologize! I decided that I would wait for him after all.

After 15 minutes had elapsed, I began to wonder what had happened that was so important. I went and began to search for them. I went to the highest level, where the hatch to my secret ladder was open. I heard voices coming from the rooftop.

"Every ladder leads to something, and I'm going to find it!"

"Yes sir, we want to know what the purpose of it is."

I climbed up, and stood before him. I had to tell him where it led. I was confident. He wouldn't get mad right? I had every part of him on my side, he wouldn't get mad. "I know where it goes, because it's mine."

"What do you mean it's yours?"

"It leads to my secret place. I have anything in there that wouldn't fit in my room, or anything the improper color to be in my room."

"Really? Where is it then?"

I went over and pulled open the hatch of the tunnel. "Down there."

"It is not, you would never go down there."

"Oh I wouldn't? Just watch me." I climbed in and waved him goodbye as I went down. "You can come down if you like!" I yelled.

"Um… yeah I think I will." I could sense nervousness in his voice. A few moments later, he did come down, and landed on his feet just as a person was supposed to when entering.

"Wow, you have everything in here! So this is why you sometimes disappear during the day." He started to wander around like a lost puppy; not wanting to touch anything, or go anywhere he wasn't allowed. He started towards a small room with a little drawing of him on it. I quickly ran over in front of it.

"No, you can't go in there."

"I can't eh? Now why ever not?" He emphasized the h in the word 'why', and blended the now-why together. He knew that always got to me in the past, when he had done it involuntarily. But now he was educated. He knew how to say it just right to get what he wanted from me.

"Well… I just don't really want you in there that's all."

"You are hiding it from your fiancé? For shame." He smiled with every word, and I had to let him take just a little peek. What would it hurt?

"Ok, you can look, but I'm not sure how you will respond. I'll just go stand over there." I went and stood in the corner.

He opened the door and looked in. a second later, he quickly slammed it shut and spun around. "Oh my! Now I see why you have this place separate from the rest. I didn't give you those things, you must have…"

"Had oompa 70 make them, yes. I was planning on showing them to you… sometime later."

"Really? Er... I mean, ok, I will wait. You just have fun with that."

He went back over to the chute and looked up, wondering.

"You have to use this ladder." I pointed to a ladder on the wall.

"Ok, I'll just be going now."


	18. I'm What?

"Almost done…" I sat at my desk and set down my pencil in satisfaction. Another picture drawn, I climbed back up to the main floor of the factory. I saw Wonka working rather quickly on wrapping machine 6, which tended to break down quite often. "Hey."

He quickly spun around in a startled manner. "Um, hi." He began to inch slowly away from me, trying not to make himself too obvious. "How are you?" he never asked me that.

"I'm fine, sir, and how are you this fine afternoon?" I walked towards him, and he kept walking backward. Finally, he went too far back, and he ran into the wall behind him. "I'm getting the impression that there's something wrong."

"Wrong?" he looked for an escape as he said this, "why would you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, usually you wouldn't back away from me like that. Is this about earlier? Because you were asking for it. I told you not to look in there, but you did anyway. Don't blame me."

"Yes I know, but were you really going to… 'Show' me those things?"

"Of course I was. Maybe not now, but I was."

"I can't imagine you in any of those. I mean, just imagining you in a teddy…"

"Stop it!" I hit him, but not hard enough to hurt him. I turned and walked a little farther away from him so he could get off of the wall.

"Well, how can I not?" once again, he had said a little too much.

"What does that mean?" I wasn't mad, I was just a little curious now.

"Well, it's just that you're very s…"

"Mr. Wonka, I can finish this job if you like, so you can take a little break from working." I hated how they always seemed to interrupt at just the wrong moment.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm very what?"

"Um… nothing. Just never mind." He started to walk away.

"Keeping something from your fiancée? For shame." He stopped right where he was and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Using my own phrase against me?" he turned and ran towards me, which made me run back to the wall. "I'm not sure that I appreciate that."

He was very close to me, but not touching me. He had never done this, but now that he had I wished he would do it more often. This pretty much rendered me helpless, and I had to say something. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't." he went over to the door, releasing me from his trap. "Oh, and by the way, you are very… how would you say… sexy." Another impressionable exit on his part. I was speechless. What do you say to that?

Once he was gone, it was like a delayed reaction. "Thank you."


	19. A Horrible Dream

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate on anything I did. After he said that to me, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I needed to do something; I couldn't just sit and think about it forever.

It was now 5:00 PM, which meant that I would now have to eat dinner. We usually ate late, because we were usually busy till then. Wonka appeared in the doorway not a second past 5. "Dinner." He winked at me in a sort of menacing way, yet not so menacing because he wasn't a menacing person.

"No, I'm not so hungry." I needed some excuse.

He walked over and put his hand on my cheek. "What, aren't you feeling well?"

"Ahhh! No, I feel fine thanks." I drew back a little bit.

"Oh come on now, don't be afraid of me. Now come on, I know you're hungry." The tone of his voice was very soft, almost a whisper one could say. This made me want to just go with him, no matter what, but I didn't. I fought it, which was very hard.

"No, I'm fine really."

"I'll have it sent to you then." He had a depressed look on his face, as if he had just been rejected for a date that he was really looking forward to. Suddenly, I began to feel really bad. No, I couldn't! I had to let him eat alone.

"Thanks."

About 15 minutes later, Chocol entered with my dinner. "What took you so long?"

"Well, Mr. Wonka insisted that I wait until he was done."

"He what?" I knew it. He never said that he wouldn't be with me when I ate; he just said he would have my dinner sent to me. There he was standing in the doorway again, smiling down upon everything.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you."

I had to get off of my bed. After what he had seen in my place, well, I think you get it. I got out of bed and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "I guess I have no choice."

"That's right, you don't. Chocol!" with a snap of his fingers, the oompa quickly scurried out the door and shut it behind him. "Now, this time, I ordered all the oompas to stay away from your room, so we don't get interrupted like every other time." Using one finger, he motioned me over to him. I didn't move. He sat on my bed and patted it, smiling in a most seductive way.

He then came over to me, picked me up, and placed me on my bed as he had done before. He lied down next to me, and things went way too far. Before I knew it…

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Bridget, wake up." I opened my eyes to see him standing over me.

"Ah, get away from me!" my heart raced two times too fast.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Did you dream about something?"

"You have NO idea!" I sat up in bed, and pulled my blanket tightly around myself. "Just… just stay away." I started to cry in a sort of hysteria that I couldn't control.

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure that I would never do it to you." He came over and put both arms around me. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you."

"I sure hope not."


	20. Wedding Plans

After that dream, I was very conscious of what he was doing, and where he was at all times. I hoped he meant what he said when I woke up, but I was still on the lookout for anything I didn't like.

"Bridget?"

"Ah! Oh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just going to ask you, would you like to talk about the dream you had? Maybe I can help you get past it."

"Um… no. I don't think you are the right person to talk to about it. Maybe someone else."

"Look, I know that it was about me. I just really want to help you. Please let me try to help at least." When he tried to come over to me, I pulled back. "Ok, I'll just stand back here. Now, how did it start?"

"Um… well, you came to get me for dinner, and well, you seemed different. I stayed behind for dinner and you had it sent to me. You came with it, and you sent Chocol away. You told me that you asked the oompas to stay away from my room so they wouldn't interrupt…" I stopped.

"Wouldn't interrupt? What do… oh. Oh my, I don't know what to say!"

"You picked me up and set me on my bed because I wouldn't go myself. You lay down next to me…" I felt sick to my stomach and began to feel nauseous. I held my stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He came over and stood next to me. "Here, lie down."

"No! Get away!" I felt rather light-headed now.

He took a step back. "Ok, um, I think you should really just lie down and relax; you look very pale."

"I feel faint…" I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead. "Maybe I should lie down."

"Yes. Since I make you relatively uncomfortable, I will leave you alone for a while. If you need anything, ask one of the oompa loompas." I could sense just the tiniest bit of irritation and anger in his voice, and I felt bad.

I sat alone in my room for 2 hours before Chocol came in. "are you feeling well Miss Wonka? I heard about your misfortune. I am very sorry that you had a horrible dream like that. But you have to understand; he would never do that to you."

"Yes I know. It's just that when he comes too close now, it scares me. All I can think about are the last few seconds of my dream… and then I have to get away from him. Its not that I don't want him by me, it's just that I'm so scared."

"I know miss, I know. Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe something to eat, Mr. Wonka didn't offer me anything."

"Yes miss, right away."

He left and I grabbed a pen and paper. I started to write things down for my wedding like:

Flowers:

Food:

Guests:

Dress:

Accessories:

When Chocol returned, I shut the door behind him. "Do you have anything that you need to do in the next hour or so?"

"Well, Mr. Wonka asked…"

"Too bad, take the rest of the day off. I need your help with this."


	21. May 27th

"Ok, so you think this all looks good?"

"Oh yes Miss Wonka. I think it all seems perfect. What's the date of the wedding?"

I put my head down and talked very quietly. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Oh, I get it. Don't worry miss. He won't be mad at you long. I'm sure that he's getting over it as we speak." Wonka walked through the door at that very moment.

"Chocol, what are you doing in here? You are supposed to be working! Get back in the kitchen where you belong."

"No Chocol, don't listen to him. Stay here."

He gave me a very angry look, but then looked away from me. "He's supposed to be working."

"I'm aware of that sir. However, he is entitled to stay here with me and help me with a few things."

"Things? In your room? What could he possibly…"

"Wedding plans, ok? And I'm very concerned about it. I'm not sure if we should even get married the way we're acting."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I want to marry you more than anything I have ever wanted. I'm just scared, that's all."

He looked at me now, question marks in his eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that you don't love me enough. I mean, why would you? There's nothing really that good about me. I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you."

"Not good enough? Bridget, you are so much more than enough for me. And I do love you enough. You don't know how I feel. I just really don't want to hurt you. I don't mean to be angry at you, but I just want to get to know you better. I know you had a disturbing dream, but it was only a dream. It didn't mean anything."

"Yes I know. I guess I just needed an excuse."

"Yeah, I know."

We sat in an awkward silence, both thinking about what to say next. "End of May."

"What?"

"I think our wedding should be in the end of May."

May? That wasn't a bad idea I guess.

"Oh, I see. Sure. The end of May sounds nice to me."

"How about the… 27th? What do you think?"

"Sounds good. I should have everything sorted out by then."

He nodded his head and walked out the door, Chocol following close behind him. My wedding day was going to be great.


	22. Where to Have the Reception

I had everything planned out for the wedding now, and I was getting rather excited. Almost every day Katie would come over and we would discuss any changes or anything. We decided that my bridesmaids would be her, Hannah, Gates, and I still needed to figure out the last one. Hannah didn't really want to be one of them, but she wanted to be there when I gave myself to someone, even if it was Willy Wonka.

As the days passed, the stress got worse. I was beginning to get worried now; 2 weeks before my big day. I called up Gates, and she came over right away.

"What is it girl?"

"I'm nervous. What if this isn't the right thing? What if I'm making a huge mistake? My whole life will go to waste!"

"Look, I've seen you two together, and this is not a mistake by any means. I think that you just need to relax, and look at where you will be in a few years. You are going to be the happiest girl on earth."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I am over-exaggerating. I guess I will just go with whatever happens."

"This wedding is going to be unpredictable, but that's what makes it so great! Trust me, its going to be the best day of your life. Don't forget the reception afterwards."

I thought a second, and then picked my tablet up. "I forgot that! Where are we going to go? What will we do?"

"I say… you should have it at the Vaca downtown."

"Gates! That's the biggest biker/strip bar downtown! What are you thinking?"

"Well, at least I'll have fun. Some of those bikers are hot!"

"This is my reception were talking about, not one of your cheap pickups! Stay on task! I really need to know where to go."

"Well jeez. Why don't you just ignore me…"

"Well, my idea of a good wedding reception isn't a bunch of naked women dancing on a stage surrounded by men three times Wonka's size ready to use him as a paper doll! I'm very sorry, but I would like my husband in one piece the day after my wedding."

"I suppose you're right."

"I've got it. Well have it at the Monache!"


	23. Catfight!

The Monoche was the best place to have a wedding reception, or so it was said. I had been there once before when I was very young because I was the flower girl for my aunt and uncle. I remember it being very big, and there was a dance floor and it had a balcony overlooking the city. I wasn't allowed on the balcony, but I looked through the door to see it.

"The Monoche? Why?"

"Well, it's a good place to have a reception. The view from the balcony is so beautiful."

"I don't think you're gonna be lookin at no view, you know? You're gonna be too busy with some other things…"

"Stop it Gates! How should you know?"

"Well! How about I just go then?"

"Ok fine. See ya later!"

Gates turned around and walked towards the door but then turned back around and ran towards me. "You want me to leave? Well I'm not leaving until…" then she grabbed me and we both fell on the floor.

"Get off me!"

"You're getting married and I'm not! I thought you told me you would never do anything without me! I hate you!"

"Gates stop! I can't help it if I'm proposed to! Get off!"

"You could have said no!"

"Shut up! I wouldn't do that! Go ahead and hate me!"

For a few more minutes we went at each other, not verbally, but physically. Mixed in were a bunch of random oddly-pitched screams which caught the attention of Chocol.

"Hey you two! Stop it!"

At this, we both stopped and stood up. Gates wasn't the tallest of people, so Chocol was right below her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Gates don't even try."

"Fine then. So, are we good?"

"Whatever."

She left, and I sat on my bed, my hair messed up, my jacket ripped, and my face with little streaks of blood from Gates' nails. Wonka walked in then, and looked at me with a shocked look.

"What happened to you? You look like you've been in a fight."

"A catfight to be exact."

"Was it that Hannah friend of yours? I knew she was a…"

"It wasn't her. It was Gates."

"Oh, well never mind then." He gazed off into something I couldn't see with a rather embarrassed expression.

"What do you think of the Monoche?" I said randomly.

"The Monoche… I remember it well really. I was about 10 years old I think. My mother took me down there to see my father. He worked there a lot, and I hardly got to see him. But one day, she took me there and I got to see the whole place. It is very beautiful."

"Well I hope you don't mind if we have our reception there."

"Mind? Why would I mind? I'm happy you chose that."

"Well then, everything is planned out. All we have to do is wait."


	24. Bachelor Party

It was now the morning before the big day. I had caught wind that one of Wonka's old friends was planning him a bachelor party. I wasn't sure I minded at first, but then I thought about it. All of those parties have strippers. I knew Wonka better than that. He didn't like that, did he? Well I was sure that he repeatedly thought about _me _wearing the teddies he had seen, because every time I saw him he would take a second to examine me first.

"Miss Wonka, I have come across more information on Wonka's party."

"Yes?"

"There are to be 2 strippers. Their names are… Katie and Hannah? Yes that's right."

"What! They can't do that! They're gonna get something from me…" I picked the phone up and called Hannah.

"Hello?"

"Girl what do you think you're doing? You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, I see you have found out. Well that's too bad! We've already been paid. If your little wonky-poo wants a party, he's gonna get one." I could hear Katie laughing in the background.

"Girl, you don't know what's coming to you."

After I hung up, I went to Wonka's room. I went in, and I grabbed him by the collar. "Now you listen to me. Some little friend of yours has a little party waiting for you tonight."

"Did I do something?"

"Let me talk! I have found out that my 2 friends are coming here to strip for you. What do you think of that?"

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"That's was not my question! Now I want to know what you have to say."

"Could you kinda let go of me, I can't breathe."

"Did you know about this?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You did didn't you?"

"Not really, not until today."

"You are not to have this party. Do you understand?"

He squeaked a small, "yes" since he was beginning to suffocate.

I loosened my grip just slightly, but not enough that I let him go. "So can I go now?"

"No! I'm gonna hold you here for a little while. You never answered my question either!"

"Well, I can't really say that I'm happy. Hannah is just mean to me, but I don't think I would mind Katie… she's got nice… um, never mind."

I really held his collar tight now. "Don't ever say that to me! Take it back!"

"I… I was only kidding."

"Of course you were. Everything is a joke to you isn't it?"

"No. now let me go."

"Make me."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Let go." The sound of him whispering sort of hypnotized me in a way, I let go of him.

"Thank you."

"You are not having that party."


	25. A Very Kind Man

I heard a knock on the door at about 8 o'clock. I went to answer the door and told Wonka to go to his room and stay there until I came and got him. When I opened the door, I only opened it enough to see through it. "Well hello there. I'm sorry, but you can't come in."

"Hey we're comin in!"

"Don't make me hurt you girl!"

"Like you would." Hannah tended to be that way with me a lot.

"No, please you guys I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me."

"Oh, boo!"

"Shut up Katie! You don't even know! You wouldn't know how I feel. You have never even been in a real relationship!"

They pushed their way through the door and looked around blankly. "Where is his room?"

I turned and ran, and went into my room. Once I got there, I slammed the door and locked it tight. I heard their voices as they searched hallways and rooms, until I recognized the path they were taking. They went right to his room, and I couldn't hear anymore. Suddenly, I heard music start to play, and began to cry. I cried for him, I cried for me, I cried for us.

I went to the front door to get my other jacket. It wasn't there, so I just wore Wonka's. I was still crying, and I went out. I went down the path and down the street. Where was I to go? My friends weren't really my friends after all. I went over to a curb and sat down. I felt a sort of comfort, like I was at home.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you're sitting on my wallet."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, here you go. I apologize."

"You look as though you are very upset. What's wrong?"

"My fiancé is back at home and my 3 friends are stripping for him. I really don't feel comfortable with that."

"Oh, my. I'm very sorry for your misfortune. May I ask who you are marrying? If it isn't too personal."

I pointed to the W on the jacket and his eyes widened. "You are marrying him?"

"Yes I am, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"You have no reason to be. I am happy for you."

"I just wish that this wouldn't be happening. I'm really scared. What will this do to us? How will he react to this?"

"If he really loves you, he won't be affected by it. He will probably sit through it, but he won't like it. Just remember, he's your fiancé and he loves you. Well, I have to be going now."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your help."

"You are very welcome."

I watched him leave, and then thought about what he said. He was right in every way. If Wonka loved me, he wouldn't be fazed by what was happening. I decided to go back home.


	26. Pre Wedding Fear

"Where have you been? You scared me." I could tell that he had been very worried, and I felt bad for causing that.

"I didn't want to be here when all this was going on. I'm sorry for worrying you like that, but it really scared me." I had to fight back the tears now.

"No, don't cry. I sent them away. I couldn't let them do that to you. It was too cruel. I figured that that's why you left, but the oompas kept making up there foolish stories and they actually got me to think about some of them. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Please don't cry."

"I was just so upset and scared; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how you would react to them."

"I know. I was scared too, but for you. I didn't want you to be upset."

I went to hug him, but he put his hand in front of me and stopped me. I thought he was going to walk away, but he put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it slightly, so I was looking directly at him. "Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you. I love you too much to let anything like that get to me." I knew he was going to do it, he just took really long. After he kissed me, he held me and I let my emotions out. He believed in letting your emotions out instead of letting them torture you.

"It's ok. I know you're scared."

"I just want us to be happy. I'm really nervous about this, and I just need some way to relieve my fear."

"You can talk to me anytime, you know that."

"Yes, but I thought that if I told you I was scared, you'd get mad."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank you."

"Ok, why don't we go to bed? I'm not allowed to see you at all tomorrow I guess, or at least until we are to be wed. I can't tell you good morning like I always do." He looked kind of sad the farther he went.

"Oh, don't worry. Maybe… we should be in the same room to say good morning."

His eyes got wide at the words 'same room'. "Whoa. You don't mean that do you?"

"Well, if you are going to get worked up over it, then maybe we should just stay together until morning. Would that be better for you?" I wasn't being sarcastic; I really meant what I was saying.

"Only if you are comfortable with it."

"I'm asking you. I want your answer."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"As long as you don't like… touch me in my sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because usually I dream about it."

"Now would that be so bad?"

"I guess not." I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Good."

So we both went to _my _room for the night.


	27. A Rather Restless Night

That night, at about midnight, I heard him get up and leave the room. I didn't move, hoping that he would come back. About 10 minutes later, he came back in. I saw him come in, and I had to laugh at him.

"What?"

"Look at you! What are you wearing?" I kept laughing at him, but he didn't deem to mind.

"I'm sorry ok? I can't help it if oompa 70 made these for me; it was her first time making pajamas. It's not like I like them."

"I know… but… little purple w's? Why didn't you have her make you new ones?"

"I never got around to it…"

"You like them don't you? I can't believe it! Why not just have little pink flowers and rainbows on them? I can't believe you even wear little purple w's scattered across a light purple background. Man, you really don't grow up."

"Well… what about what you're wearing hmm?"

I got up and stood beside the bed in a model-like pose. "I wouldn't be talking about what I wear to bed if I were you."

He looked it over, and cleared his throat. "Good point."

The rest of the night went well, I guess. I slept pretty well besides the fact that even though I told Wonka not to touch me while I was asleep, he would every once in a while put his hand on me. I would have to tell him to take it off though. That kept me awake most of the time. Finally, I got up and lay down on the floor for the night.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I thought the point was to be together tonight."

"Well, I can't sleep when you keep… touching me. I had to move."

"Please come back up here. I promise I won't touch you. Please? I don't want you to be upset. Come on, I'll help you get to sleep."

I thought about this for a moment, and then came upon the decision to go back up with him, because he had promised not to touch me. It wasn't like I didn't like it; it was that when I'm trying to sleep, I don't like to be bothered.

"Thank you, maybe now I can sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I keep putting my hand on you? I can't sleep. I think I'm nervous about tomorrow. I just figured that if I did that, it would help me sleep. I'm sorry if I was bothering you, but I'm really tired and all I want is to go to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were having trouble sleeping. Maybe there is something I can do to help."

"I don't think so. Maybe I should go back to my room."

"No, stay here. Maybe if we talk about it, it will help. Don't worry about tomorrow. We are going to be just fine. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. You don't have to worry about that. I would never do anything unfaithful to you, and I would never break your heart. You just have to believe in us."

"I've been trying to tell myself that. It doesn't seem to do me any good. I'm just nervous."

"Here, let me help."

I began to sing to him, and he closed his eyes. After I had stopped, I said his name. I got no response. At least one of us was asleep. I lie there, trying to fall asleep. I looked at him, and he was like an angel. He didn't move, and the only sound I heard was his breath. I remembered a while back when I was in the hospital. The sound of him breathing had put me to sleep before, and it was about to do it again.


	28. A Hand Made Suit

When I woke up the next morning, he was already up. He was sitting there looking rather worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Oompa 70 informed me that my suit isn't done yet. I don't have anything to wear now! What am I going to do?"

"Just calm down… here." I went over to my closet and took out a bag. I handed it to him and he held it as if he were afraid of it.

"What is it?"

"Just open it; I think you will like it."

He opened it up and looked inside. His jaw dropped as he peered inside, and I had to smile. "What the…" he slowly removed the jacket from the bag and looked at it carefully. "Wow. Why didn't oompa 70 tell me?"

"She didn't make it. I wanted to try to make something, and I watched her a lot. I thought I could make you an outfit for the wedding, but then you told oompa 70 to make it for you. I wanted to surprise you but I couldn't."

"You made this for me? I can't believe it. Thank you!"

"You are certainly welcome."

All of a sudden, I heard one of the female oompas outside. "Your dress Miss Wonka."

"No, no! Not yet, Mr. Wonka is still here. Wait until he leaves, he can't see it."

"Yes Miss Wonka."

"Well, I had better go now. You need to get ready. Not that you have to, because you are already pretty enough."

"Stop it! You're going to make me keep you here."

He smiled and went over to the door but then turned back around to face me. "I'll see you at the altar."

"Yes, you will."

He then walked out the door with his suit, and I could barely hear him talking about how good it was. It made me feel really good; my fiancé would wear the suit I made him at my wedding.

"You can bring it in now!"

"Oh, Miss Wonka, you are going to look so beautiful!"


	29. The Big Wedding

The bridesmaids arrived at 10:00. They actually liked their dresses, which was a good start. They got their nails done, and then their hair. Meanwhile, I was getting the same treatment, only a lot more advanced. The wedding was planned for 2:00 in the afternoon, so we had to go somewhat quickly.

It was now 11:30, and we all got our makeup completely done. This took quite a while, because Katie kept objecting to the shades of eye shadow she was supposed to wear because she didn't think it went with her dress. Even though it took a while, we looked great.

Now it was 12:30, and we got our dresses and jewelry on.

"Oh, I think you need some earrings Miss. Let me get you a pair…"

"Um, I don't have my ears pierced. I can't wear any earrings."

"Well then maybe you should get then pierced. Would you like me to pierce them? I have the equipment, and I have done it many times. If you like, I can do it right now."

"Um… well we don't have much time for me to decide. Sure, I'll have it done."

She took the sanitizer and used it first, then took the 2 guns and placed them where they needed to go. I heard a click, and it was all over. It didn't hurt at first, but a few minutes later it really started to.

"Ok everybody! It's 1:00! We gotta get going!"

We all got into the limo reserved just for us, and left for the church. It wasn't just any church; it was the most beautiful church in the whole city, and the most expensive. Wonka didn't mind though, he was willing to pay any amount for us. We arrived at the church at quarter past 1. We were showed to our room where we were to finish getting prepared.

"Ok everybody, are we ready to go?" oompa 2,349 was standing in the doorway.

"I think so…" I was still nervous.

I was standing in the back of the church, waiting for my turn to walk out. I didn't have my father or any other relative to give me away, so I went down the aisle by myself. When I walked down, everyone stood up and Wonka took his hat off to me. I can't describe what it felt like; it was just too amazing for words. The ceremony went fairly quickly, and before I knew it I was saying "I do." Once I heard "you may now kiss the bride," I was overwhelmed with an uncontrollable joy.

We left the church and went to the Monache right afterwards. We sat and waited for everyone to arrive, and in the meantime we worked on a bottle of strawberry wine. I then realized something. It was tradition that the new husband is supposed to remove his new wife's garter. I had forgotten about this during the shock of marriage, but I was sure he hadn't. That was one of the first things to be done, and I wasn't sure of it.

"Hey girl! Wassup?" Gates was standing right behind me with Katie and Hannah.

"Hey!"

"Is that Gates?"

"Yes it is. Gates, I would like you to meet my husband."

"Hey, wassup? Congratulations on the wedding. So what you doin tonight? Nobody be crashin at your place tonight, you know!"

"AAAHHH! WEDDING NIGHT!" Katie had been hung up on that for some time, and now she had the chance to say it. She ran off, and we didn't see her for a while later.

Hannah and gates soon walked away, and we were left there. "So, that's Gates, huh? She's very… interesting. Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, she's just… Gates. Nobody like her."

"I guess not."

The music started to play, and Wonka looked over at me with a strange look, and I had no idea why. Why was everyone looking at me?

"Garter! Garter!" they began to chant and it got louder.

It wouldn't be so bad, right?


	30. Tears of Joy

I figured it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, it would only take a second right? Perhaps it would even be fun.

Gates did the honor of getting me a stool to sit on, and I did so. As they began to play the music for it, they all stopped chanting and watched intently. We both began to laugh at this, because I don't think either one of us imagined being in this position. I finally put one leg out and nodded my head 'yes'.

My dress was fairly long. It was too long for just his arms to reach, so he had to literally go underneath it.

As this was happening, I winked at Katie and she screamed at the knowledge.

I could feel that he was going up a bit too high, so I hit him on the head and everybody started to laugh. This whole time, I thought he was going to use his hands, but I was wrong. He used his teeth instead.

To tell the truth, I really liked it. It may seem like the worst thing in the world to say so, but it's the truth. I was actually enjoying myself.

Once he came out with it, everyone began to clap and cheer. Some oompas in the back of the room couldn't see what was happening, so Wonka held up the garter so they knew. Once they were informed, they got all excited and began to cheer as loud as the others.

We went to sit back down, and the DJ put on a slow romantic song. We were supposed to dance to it. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

The only time I had danced with him was a different kind of dancing. This time, it was so close and romantic that I was taken in immediately by it. He was a very good dancer, and I wasn't really. But, since I was dancing with him I shared the same graceful movements he made.

After the first dance, we sat down and others began to dance to the other music. We sat around a while, and conferred with each other. I was so happy now, I became extremely flustered. Every word he spoke struck me with such merciless pleasure I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, do you want…" I had to kiss him. Just one wouldn't hurt. I was too happy not to. I just wanted to let some of my overwhelming happiness out. I couldn't remember ever being this happy.

I then heard everybody go "Awwwwww" and I knew that it had been a good idea.

"What were you going to ask me? I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm just too happy."

"No, I understand because I feel the same way. Now, what I was going to ask you was do you want to go out on the balcony? I'm sure that the view is beautiful this time of the evening."

"Sure, why not? I love beautiful views. They are just so romantic and relaxing, you know? Liable to fill your heart with tranquility."

We went out onto the balcony and looked out on the entire city. The lights looked like small glowing pinheads in the spring night. I went to the railing and stood there, looking out into what seemed like the whole world. As I saw how beautiful and breathtaking it was, a tear streamed down my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy… I can hardly take it. I have never been this happy in my entire life, and I just don't know how to handle it correctly. I really want to be happy, but this is just too much for me. I can't take it."

"Oh, well at least you aren't crying because you're sad or upset. Look, I'm really happy too. I know you haven't been really happy in the past, but that's what I'm here for. I'm going to change all of that for you. You are going to be the happiest girl on earth."

He was so sweet! As he took me in his arms, I was ready to give myself to him. Not in the perverse sense, but the sense of staying with him for the rest of my life.

I was officially the happiest girl in the entire world.


	31. A Romantic Evening

As the night went on, things began to happen. The oompa loompas were getting drunk, and so were my friends. Gates obviously didn't know when to say "when" because if you were to watch her, she was quite an entertaining sight by herself. Katie and Hannah were almost as bad, but not quite.

"Well, Gates seems to be having a good time. She can't stop hitting on my poor oompa loompas."

"Yeah, well, they could at least say no. they seem to be a bit drunk themselves. Wait… how come you aren't drunk yet?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You have drunk a bottle and a half of wine already. Why aren't you drunk?"

"Well, I have a much higher alcohol tolerance than their little systems. But if you want me to get drunk, I most certainly will."

I had to think about that for a moment, and then hastily replied, "No! No that's ok; I don't really want you to."

"Ok then, I won't."

All of a sudden we heard the cheering and chanting of a crowd of men. We turned around to see Katie, Hannah, and gates up on 3 different tables. They were dancing for the crowd of men and oompas, all the while getting money either tossed or tucked into the waist of their miniskirts. They brought them with so they could change.

"Are your friends always like this?"

"Only when they want to be…"

We sat and watched for a second, but then decided that it wasn't any use to watch them. It was actually somewhat embarrassing.

"Want to ditch this place?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go home? I'll take you home early if you want."

Yes! I had wanted to go home for a long time now, but I didn't say anything. "Well, if you don't want to leave, then I won't."

"Yes, let's go. We don't have to stay here and watch them have a good time when we can go home and finish our reception."

I knew what he meant by that, because we had talked about it. He told me that we were going to leave early so we could go home and light a bunch of candles for ourselves. Well, in short, he promised me the most romantic evening of my life.

I was beginning to get a headache from the loud music, so we decided to sneak out the front door.

"Wait, what about the oompas?"

"They will be fine, trust me. They shouldn't be home till late so we will have the whole factory to ourselves."

With that, we went home in the limo, (which was a wonderful ride) and the factory was dark. It wasn't darkness that your eyes adjust to; it was the kind of darkness that no matter how hard you try, you can never see through it. It felt like a never ending black room without any walls.

"Here, I'll have us some light in no time."

"No, don't leave me here! I can't see anything! What if I run into something?" at that moment, I felt myself run into a wall. Sure it hurt, but without light, pain isn't much of anything. "Where are you?" I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek after saying this.

"Right here."

"How can you see anything? I can't see my own hand in front of my face!"

"I know you too well."

He lit a candle, which provided quite a bit of light in the room. We then went down the hall, up the steps, and went up my ladder onto the rooftop. It was very pretty. You could see almost all of the stars in the sky, without anything in the way of it. He knew how much I loved the stars and the sky at night, and he knew how it all made me feel.

"It's so beautiful out here. One could get lost in the stars. Such a never ending blanket of sparkling glitter scattered across a velvety black canvas should never be hidden."

"I love it when you talk like that."

"What?"

'What a wonderful night' is what I should have said.


	32. Too Much to Drink

A little while later, we went down into my secret place. I felt really comfortable with him; a mysterious comfort that I couldn't explain. It was the sort of comfort that assures you that you won't get hurt, and you won't be sad. Just feeling this way put me into a freakishly happy mood. I was willing to do almost anything for him at this point, and he knew that. Still in my wedding dress, I sat on the floor and began to think rather hard.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how… how… never mind, it's not important."

"No, tell me. Please? I wanna know."

His voice sounded so persuasive, I had to tell him. We were married now, I could tell him anything.

"You're just really… aw, why not? You look really, really good in that. Can I say that? You look really, really, really good."

"Really?"

I started to laugh at him because he was so _cute_! Even though he didn't have the prettiest smile, I loved to see it. I liked it when he blushed too. It didn't happen often, but when it did, I always took advantage of it by smiling at him and letting it slowly come over me. Now, he was blushing again, and it looked as good on him as the suit he was wearing.

"So, what exactly does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Wow girl, maybe you should cool off a little bit you know? Did I just say that? I think I have spent a bit too much time with your friends."

"No, it goes good on you. Keep talking."

"Hey now, don't be getting all like that on me. If you be gettin all soft on me it'll ruin everything. Why don't you just go ahead and lie back for me? Would you like that?"

This struck me by complete surprise. He had just asked me to lie back! I felt a quick rush of excitement, but it soon left me. Wait, why had it left? I was married now, it was ok. This was a hard decision though. Should I do it? I didn't know. I then realized what was causing his strange behavior. As he spoke to me, I could smell the very strong smell of alcohol on his breath. He told me he wasn't drunk, but obviously he could easily hold it back.

"No, I wouldn't like it. Sorry."

"Oh. But why not? We are married; it isn't like we would be breaking any law or anything."

"Mr. Wonka, you've had too much to drink. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in getting completely drunk on such a special occasion as this. So, why don't you just stay right here and pass out? Why bother even going to your room? You filthy drunk!"

I went back up onto the roof, and found the spot we had been before. I picked up the wine bottle and threw it off the roof, hearing it shatter somewhere out several feet away. Then I cried. I didn't want this to happen, but I knew it would. I had only had not even a half a bottle, so I was sober as ever.

For 15 minutes I cried up there, and I wasn't bothered by anybody. I went down into my room and got a blanket. I went back into my secret place, and I found him as I suspected; asleep on the floor. I covered him with the blanket, crying the whole time. I wished it had never happened. I wished that there was no reception at all, and there was no wine. I didn't want him to be passed out on the floor on my wedding night.

After I had covered him up, I said goodnight to him and I went to bed myself. Maybe I had made a big mistake; an irreversible one.


	33. Forgive Him?

The next morning, I woke up at about 8:00. He wasn't awake, that I could tell. I was so mad at him! How could he do this to me? After all that I had said to him, the many times I had told him I loved him, he still did this. When I woke up, I began to cry again. I couldn't control myself, I was so depressed.

"Miss… er, Mrs. Wonka?"

It was Chocol. "Yes?"

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Mr. Wonka. Last night he had too much to drink and he passed out up in my other place. I hate it when people get drunk on such special occasions. This night was the most important one in my life. I'm beginning to think that I made a big mistake."

"Oh my. I'm very sorry. I have to tell you that this isn't a mistake. You see, Mr. Wonka has been nervous the past week. He told me that he had to put away all of the wine and liquor we have so he wouldn't drink it. He is under a great amount of stress. He was afraid that you wouldn't want to marry him after what you said that day. He was really scared."

I started to cry harder. "I was nervous too, but I didn't do something stupid like this!"

"Yes, I know. When he wakes up, I know he's not going to want you to be mad at him. Please just try to forgive him for this. You can be mad at him if you want, but you have to realize that he is going to hate himself already. If you are mad at him, he is just going to feel twice as bad." Chocol left without another word.

I waited a couple of hours, until 10:00. I went up into my other place to find him sitting on my couch, wrapped up in the blanket. He seemed to be writing in one of my notebooks, looking very sad and depressed. I decided I didn't want to speak to him yet, so I left.

A half hour later, I could sense a presence behind me. I knew his presence. I didn't want it right now. "Go away."

"I just want you to have this." I heard a piece of paper hit the floor beside me, and he walked away.

'Bridget, I am very sorry for last night. I have no excuse, so I'm not going to make one up. Believe me, I feel horrible today. I just want you to think that I'm a good man. I understand you not wanting to speak to me, so I will leave you be. You have no idea how this makes me feel. I ruined your night. I know how important it was to you, and how much it meant. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, I will understand. I do not deserve your forgiveness after what I have done to you. I really do love you with all my heart, but after this it may not seem like it. Like I said, you don't have to forgive me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't hate me.'

"Oh my, what have I done?"

I ran into his room, where I saw him sitting on the other side of his bed. He was literally crying. I had only seen him do this once before, when I left after he got mad at me a long time ago.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"What?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Only if you want to."

I sat next to him and watched a tear run down his face. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Bridget."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Come here." I held him close to me, with his head rested on my shoulder. I could feel that he was still crying, because I felt a warm wet spot on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, it'll be fine. That's all I wanted was a sincere apology. That's what I got from you, so I forgive you. If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, we just have to get through this. We'll be ok."


	34. Help With Everything

I loved him so much! How could I have been mad at him? I had to be crazy to get that angry at such a sweet, gentle man. He was all mine now, and only mine. I had to make the best of that whether I liked it or not. For the rest of the day, he followed me around, not speaking. Whenever I needed to do anything, even if it was just open a door, he would do it for me.

"No, let me."

This was rather unnecessary. I didn't need help sitting down I thought, but I couldn't get mad at him. I had to tell him politely.

"Hey, come on now. I told you I forgive you. You don't have to do all of this."

He literally jumped back, a sympathetic look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to annoy you. Please don't be upset."

"No, I'm not upset. I just don't think that I need help with every single thing that I do." He put his head down and sighed a depressed sigh. "However, I will let you do those things for me. I'm not punishing you, but if you want to do that, you most certainly can. I'm surprised you are even feeling well enough."

"I'm not. I still don't feel very well at all. I just figured that I would do you a favor by doing those things for you. I want you to be happy with me."

"Oh, you aren't feeling well?"

He shook his head no. "Not at all."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache, and I feel sick to my stomach."

"Awwwwww, you poor thing. Come on, you are going back to bed."

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a little while. I want to help you." He was beginning to sound whiney, which for some reason I found surprisingly cute.

"Come on, I'll come with you. When one has a hangover, it's best to stay in bed and have someone to be there to take care of you. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be a good wife to you. Just promise me you will never do it again."

"Never."

I took him into his room, and I waited for him to be settled into bed before I sat down on it. For one of the first times ever, I put my hand on his head and stroked his hair gently. He let out a relieved sigh, which seemed to make him more comfortable.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"The last thing I remember was walking home… lighting a candle… and going on the roof. That's it."

"Oh, I figured that. Then you really were drunk when you said what you did to me."

"I said something to you? What was it?"

"Well, it sort of hit me when I heard the words 'lean back for me' that something was wrong."

"I really said that to you?"

"Yeah you did. Even started to push me back a little."

"I am so sorry. I feel really bad now. I seriously regret it. I ruined your whole night. Your special night." I could see the liquid in the bottoms of his eyes starting to slowly rise.

"It's ok. Calm down. Here, I'll go get you some coffee. Just try to stay in one piece for when I get back. You're going to need a whole lot of TLC, and I'm going to be the one to issue it."

He really smiled at that, and I walked out the door. I peeked around the corner and winked at him, and he smiled even wider.

I went into the kitchen and got him some coffee. I sprinkled some of my secret energy restoration powder into it, which I had made myself. I brought it in to him, and he drank it rather quickly. He sat up and went to get out of bed but I stopped him. "What do you need?"

"Well I just wanted to sit next to you is all."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I went to the other side of the bed and climbed underneath the blanket. I went over and sat next to him under it, and he gave me a surprised smile.

"Are you cold?"

He hesitated a moment, then slightly nodded his head. "I suppose so, a little."

"Oh, come over here then. I'll warm you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come here you poor little guy. I'll help your headache too."

He came over, but seemed unsure of what he was going to do next. He just sat there, looking at me. Not just looking, but gazing. He was gazing so deeply into my eyes; it somehow brought me back to the day I had gotten the box of chocolates from him. I remembered how much I would like to know him. I never would have imagined marrying him.

He looked away from me, and the picture in my mind was lost. I told him to turn around with his back to me, so he did. He leaned back, and I put both hands on each side of his head. This always worked for headaches. I had to put both my hands on his temples, and I had to find the right amount of pressure to apply to them to make it feel good to him. It was obviously working because I could feel him relaxing beneath my touch.

"Oh, my poor little hung-over husband. I think his tolerance for alcohol isn't as strong as he thought it was. But he looks really cute when he's hung-over."

I received no response. The poor guy fell asleep right where he was; in my lap.

"Yes, just sleep my baby. Rest your eyes and sleep."


	35. A Big Hangover

"Excuse me Mrs. Wonka, but while I was cleaning the yard, I found this back by the woods. Do you know where it came from?" oompa 642 stood there holding pieces of glass and the neck of a bottle, wet with wine.

"Actually, I am the one responsible for that. I threw it off of the roof last night because I was so mad. I'm sorry that you had to clean up the mess that I made, but I was really upset."

"It's ok; I got it cleaned up already. How is Mr. Wonka doing? Is he alright?"

"Yes, actually he is quite alright. He is feeling quite a bit better after I gave him some aspirin and coffee… but he is still in bed. I think he just wants me to take care of him some more. I think he is fine now."

"Bridget!"

"Well, duty calls. He probably wants his pillow fluffed or something."

The oompa started to giggle. "I've never heard anybody put it that way before."

"You need to stay away from Gates."

I walked into his room, and there he was, just lying there looking rather pitiful. "Yes, your highness?"

"Can you help me?"

"What do you need?" I went over to his bed and stood there with my hands on my hips looking purposely annoyed.

"Come down here." He pointed to the floor.

I knelt beside him, and he smiled as I did this. All of a sudden, he sat up and grabbed me, pulling me towards him with one quick movement. Then he kissed me, and he really wouldn't stop. I couldn't move though, so I was stuck there. Once he let me go, (about 30 seconds later) he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Well?"

"Oh, that's all I needed, thank you."

I walked out, and went to work by myself. We were quite laid back after the wedding plans and the wedding itself. He couldn't do everything by himself, so we were quite behind. I went over to the wrapping machine, and set it so it would wrap the largest chocolate bars we made. These were the hardest, because the machine got jammed up a lot.

As I stood there, watching as each bar fell into it, I was joined by 2 oompas who were there to help me. About 2 hours elapsed, and we had 10,000 bars wrapped. Now it was on to the truffles. We sat on chairs and filled them with various crèmes for about an hour, and we completed 1050 of them. Meanwhile, there were oompa loompas boxing up the chocolates and stacking the boxes.

I had the entire factory running by myself, and I felt really good about it. Every once in a while I would go into Wonka's room and visit him. Just as I suspected, he was just fine. He just wanted to be taken care of. (By me) I didn't really mind though, since I knew he would pay me back later.


	36. The Blue Dress

"Mrs. Wonka, Mr. Wonka has something for you."

"Is he feeling any better?"

"Much, I must say."

I walked into his room to see him dressed in white, his face aglow. He knew that I liked it when any man wore white; it was just a thing of mine.

"May I ask the occasion?"

"There isn't one. I just wanted to show my wife a good time tonight."

"Really? I haven't even done anything to deserve this though. I would feel like I was stealing from you if I don't have a good reason to do this."

"You took care of me, even after what I did to you."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Yes it was. It was a very big something really. I had oompa 70 make something for you. I hope you like it; I tried my best to design a dress that would suit your personality." He handed me a box and I opened it slowly.

It was a beautiful baby blue dress that was tight around the waist and flowed outward just slightly towards the bottom. The sleeves were short, and were meant to be worn down off of your shoulders. The top half was glittery and the waist had little dark blue gems all the way around it.

"It's beautiful, thank you. I don't know what to say to you, I love it. You designed this yourself?"

"Yes I did."

"Is there something I should know about you? No, I'm just kidding." I started to laugh a little bit. "I'm gonna go put this on. I will be back."

I put it on and it fit absolutely perfectly. There was not one thing that I didn't like about it either. It was just so perfect for me! For once I actually thought I looked good in something. I loved it.

I went out and joined him at the door. He gave me a pair of she's to wear, which he said he had also designed for me. We both got our jackets on and set out for what he promised to be a wonderful evening.

We went all the way down to the beach as the sun set. There was an edge of woods, and I didn't think we could get to the beach through there but we did. It was a beautiful spot; the sand untouched my any mortal being, the water leaving a consistent flowing pattern on the bank.

"This is so beautiful…"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know how very sorry I am for last night, and how grateful I am that you took care of me today. You are the sweetest, kindest girl I have ever met in my life, and I'm sorry."

"You're too sweet Mr. Wonka."

"Never sweet enough for you."


	37. Together Forever

As I sat there I thought about a lot of things. Things I had never thought of before; things that had come into my mind just a while before. I gazed at the stars, pondering what to do next. My heart wanted to guide me, but my mind refused. It hurt to hold back, I really didn't want to. My mind wandered into places it hadn't before, and I didn't know what to do. I had to follow it, I had no choice.

I sat there on the warm sand, the gentle breeze blowing my hair back. The water was a mirror, reflecting the moon's glowing beauty in the warm night. I closed my eyes and listened to the water lap upon the shoreline. It felt like I was alone in the world, and it was only me. But then I looked over to see him sitting there gazing off into an imaginary world that I couldn't see. No noise could be heard except the water. All was quiet.

We both sat there looking up at the sky, and a sudden streak of light flew through the air. In my mind, I wished for us to be together always, and never have to worry about separation. That was all I wanted.

He had given me so much to be happy for, and I loved him for it. He changed me from a homeless and hopeless girl into a successful and nonetheless beautiful young woman. I wasn't sure exactly how, but he had done it.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around my stomach. We still didn't speak; we were quiet as the night was still. Both of us were thinking the same thing. Of course neither of us would admit it, but we knew it was true. The look in our eyes was a calm one, which symbolized steadiness and compassion.

Without one word, I let my head rest upon the sand. The entire time, my hand was closed in his, as were our hearts. We were joined together by our love for one another, and that bond could never be broken.

I was no longer afraid of him; I knew I could trust him no matter what. He was my husband, and would be forever. We would go through everything together, no matter what the circumstances.


End file.
